Viva TV Logos
Viva TV (first era) February 1, 2000-December 11, 2003 Viva TV Logo 2000.png|'Viva TV' was launched in February 2000 as Primetime Sports and Entertainment block on IBC Channel 13 following after Viva Entertainment's acquisition of Vintage Sports. The logo was letter "V'" is a symbol of the old Viva's 1981 logo, also added the Globe and also stylized as "'vivatv" in the Tahoma font. the "Viva" text in Blue and the "TV" text in Yellow/Gold. In early-2003, Viva TV Primetime block on IBC-13 went Off the Air following after Viva Entertainment decided did not renew a blocktime agreement with IBC-13 to air the Viva TV Primetime block due to high blocktime costs and low ratings. while the network was last Star for a Night (Philippines) Grand Finals are aired on IBC-13 in March 1 of the same year. Viva TV Print Logo 2000.png| Viva TV 2D Logo 2000.png| Viva TV 3D Logo 2000.png| Viva TV Logo 2003.png| Viva TV Print Logo 2003.png| Viva TV 2D Logo 2003.png| Viva TV 3D Logo 2003.png| Viva Cinema February 1, 2009-July 15, 2012 Viva Cinema Logo 2009.png|After 6 years hiatus, on February 1, 2009, Viva Cinema went back On the Air with a new logo, it was relaunched together with the launch of PLDT MediaQuest's Cignal Digital TV was tie-up of the launch of the said channel. It combine of previous teleseries via Viva Television, Filipino movies (including Hollywood movies) and Interviews for the upcoming movies both local and international movies. while another sister channel Pinoy Box Office (PBO) will remain for its operation as 24 hour all-Filipino Movie channel of Viva Entertainment, the 2009 Viva Cinema logo which similar like the 2005 logo of all Zee TV channels owned by India-based broadcaster Zee Entertainment Enterprises of the Essel Group until 2011, the Silver film for the "V" letter on the Blue square background and the Viva Cinema text on the below, on July 15, 2012, Viva Cinema was Signed-Off again for the last time to make way for the return of all Filipino Entertainment channel, Viva TV. Viva Cinema Print Logo 2009.png| Viva Cinema 2D Logo 2009.png| Viva Cinema 3D Logo 2009.png| Viva TV (second era) July 16, 2012-present Viva TV Logo 2012.png|After 9 years hiatus, Viva TV went back On the Air in July 16, 2012. the network as the new 24 hour all-Filipino general Entertainment channel on Cable and Satellite. The logo was stylized as "viva" in the Harabara font. the "V" text in Blue, the "I" text from vertical the "!" text in Yellow, another "V" text in Green and the "A" text in Red, it was similar the Current Viva's 2010 logo. While the network was also launched as the new slogan "Home of the Stars". Viva TV Black Logo 2012.png| Viva TV White Logo 2012.png| Viva TV Silver Logo 2012.png| Viva TV Print Logo 2012.png| Viva TV 2D Logo 2012.png| Viva TV 3D Logo 2012.png| Viva TV Alternative Logo 2012.png| Viva TV Alternative Black Logo 2012.png| Viva TV Alternative White Logo 2012.png| Viva TV Alternative Silver Logo 2012.png| Viva TV Alternative Print Logo 2012.png| Viva TV Alternative 2D Logo 2012.png| Viva TV Alternative 3D Logo 2012.png| Other Main article: Viva TV Logo Other Program Teaser Main article: Viva TV Program Teaser On Screen Bugs Main article: Viva TV On Screen Bugs Category:Viva Entertainment Category:Logos